Mom and Dad
by mintcrisp
Summary: Andre notices an unexpected dynamic between his friends when they're separated from him and Tori. Beck/Jade


Title: Mom and Dad  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Pairing: Beck/Jade  
Summary: Andre notices an unexpected dynamic between his friends when they're separated from him and Tori.

Notes: This show can be a little odd for me, since it's constantly bouncing between "throw all of them in a pile and say go" (aka OT6) and Jade and Beck being Team Mom and Team Dad, respectively, and the rest are siblings. (I also have my shippy moments for Robbie/Tori and Andre/Cat, which would be kind of awkward if watching Drake and Josh hadn't completely deadened my response to kind-of-incest-but-not-really ships _years_ ago)  
This wants to be a drabble, but is about 6.5 times too long. Point being, the mentality is still the same; it's kind of pointless, but if it puts a smile on your face, I have accomplished everything I set out to and more.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

"Hey, Tori?" Andre called Wednesday during lunch. There wasn't anything particularly abnormal about this Wednesday which, ironically, was what made it so disconcerting. It would have been easier to accept if he had been having a weird day, like one of those that made him suspect everyone around him had been replaced by pod people or robots or something. But no. This was _normal_, and now that he thought about it, it had been for a long time.

"What?" She mumbled around a mouthful of salad. Over her left shoulder, about three tables away, he had a perfect view of Beck and Jade eating lunch, with a certain perky redhead seated between them. Grey clouds hung thick and dark in the sky; most of their classmates hadn't wanted to take the chance that the rain would finally let loose and found a place to eat indoors, making the Asphalt Cafe nearly abandoned. Quiet enough for Andre to overhear his friends' conversation.

"...And this one's for you." Cat said, pushing a piece of paper towards Beck. "His name's Jasper."

Beck picked the paper up and raised his eyebrows appreciatively. "A green kitty named Jasper. I assume he'll be joining the orange puppy, Oliver, and the blue monkey, Lorenzo."

"Is there room on the fridge?" Cat asked, excitedly.

"I'll make room." Beck promised, nodding solemnly, before kissing her temple. She giggled and leaned back against him, pressing her head into his shoulder, and he loosely wrapped an arm around her.

"...Daddy's girl." Jade finally decreed, after watching them in silence. Cat's smile just grew and Beck placed another kiss on the top of her head after slipping the picture into his bag.

"Did you get lunch today, baby girl?" He asked suddenly.

"The line is always too long!" Cat whined. Jade sighed and yanked something out of her bag. "Yay, cereal!" The red-head cheered.

"Uh-huh," Jade grunted. "But try not to make a mess this time. This cereal feeds Cats, not birds."

Andre's eyes narrowed as he watched them. "You ever notice how..?" He started questioning Tori, but trailed off.

Robbie suddenly ran up to the table, clothes rumpled and hair in disarray. "Some mean boys from my history class took Rex." He explained in a rush.

Jade stood, dragging her bag with her. "Sit." She told Robbie sharply, pointing at the table, before stalking off.

There was a brief moment of silence while Beck's eyes followed his girlfriend, before a distressed noise from Cat snapped his attention back, and he swatted Robbie's hand away from her. "Don't steal her cereal." He scolded.

"But I'm hungry!"

"So get your own." Cat countered.

"Come on, Cat. Just give me a little bit-"

"No! Jade gave it to me, so it's mine!"

"Bu-" Robbie's argument was cut off by the sound of Rex clattering on the table from where Jade had thrown him, a few feet away. "Rex!" He cried happily, latching onto the puppet.

Jade smirked at him as she slipped into the seat at his side.

"Do you have any more cereal?" Beck asked her, meeting her eye over the heads of the two between them. Wordlessly, Jade pulled out another ziplock baggie and set it in front of Robbie.

Instantly, his face split into a blinding smile. "...Thank you." He mumbled at Jade shyly as he snatched the bag.

"Uh-huh."

Three tables away, Tori looked at Andre, confused. "Notice what?"

Beck and Jade met each other's gaze again curly black and red-velvet-cupcake hair, and Beck cracked a wide smile at her until an answering smirk slowly started creeping onto her face, while Cat and Robbie happily devoured their Cheerios between them.

"...Never mind." Andre said, shaking his head and chuckling as his attention dropped back towards his burrito.

-End-


End file.
